1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus capable of transmitting print information and image information in compressed form to a printing apparatus, a method therefor, a memory medium storing a program readable by the information processing apparatus, and a print control system.
2. Related Background Art
The conventional printing system is known, as an example, in a configuration shown in FIG. 5.
Such conventional printing control system is composed of a host computer 101 for generating printing information and image information, and a printer 102 connected to the above-mentioned host computer 101 through a predetermined interface such as Centronics interface. The printer 102 is provided with a printer controller 103 for controlling the print information and the image information transmitted from the host computer 101 and a printer engine 104 for controlling an electrophotographic process including such steps as charging, exposure, image development, image transfer, fixing and sheet transportation, and such printer engine 104 and the print controller 103 are rendered capable of mutual communication through an interface.
In such printing system, when the printer controller 103 receives image information and a print start command constituting print information from the host computer 101, such print start command and a video signal representing the image information are transmitted to the printer engine 104.
In response to the printer engine 104 controls the above-mentioned electrophotographic process and effects the printing process based on thus transmitted video signal. Also the printer controller 103 detects the status of the printer 102 through the printer engine 104 and transmits print environment information, representing such status, to the host computer 101.
However, such conventional printing system is applicable to a case where the transfer time of the image information from the host computer 101 to the printer controller 103 is shorter than that from the printer controller 103 to the printer engine 104, namely to a low-speed printer engine, but is inapplicable to a case where the transfer time of the image information from the host computer 101 to the printer controller 103 is longer than that from the printer controller 103 to the printer engine 104, namely to a high-speed printer engine. Stated differently, in consideration of the recent requirements for the higher speed, higher resolution and lower cost for the printer, the conventional printing system is restricted in the speed of the printer engine in order to provide the printing result required by the user.
In consideration of the foregoing, the present invention is to provide a print control system, an information processing apparatus and an information processing method that can ensure high-quality output even in a high-speed printer engine, without resulting in an increase in the cost.
A first invention of the present invention is featured by comprising:
generation means for generating output information;
first compression means for compressing the output information generated by the generation means;
second compression means for compressing the output information generated by the generation means;
selection means for selecting the compression means for compressing the output information; and
compression control means for causing, according to a result of selection by the selection means, the first compression means to compress the output information in case the first compression means is selected, or the second compression means to compress the output information in case the second compression means is selected.
A second invention of the present invention is featured by comprising:
first expansion means for expanding the compressed output information generated by first compression means;
second expansion means for expanding the compressed output information generated by second compression means; and
expansion control means for causing the first expansion means to expand the output information compressed by the first compression means, and the second expansion means to expand the output information compressed by the second compression means.
A third invention of the present invention is featured by comprising:
first compression means for compressing the output information generated by generation means;
second compression means for compressing the output information generated by the generation means;
first expansion means for expanding the compressed output information generated by the first compression means;
second expansion means for expanding the compressed output information generated by the second compression means;
selection means for selecting the compression means for compressing the output information;
compression control means for causing, according to a result of selection by the selection means, the first compression means to compress the output information in case the first compression means is selected, or the second compression means to compress the output information in case the second compression means is selected; and
expansion control means for causing the first expansion means to expand the output information compressed by the first compression means, and the second expansion means to expand the output information compressed by the second compression means.